Sacrifice
by CherryBlossomChai
Summary: Justin wins the wizard competition which Means Alex can't be with Mason, but that's not an option for the Rebel Russo who decides to runaway with her true love. Interested? No? Well what if I said that Alex and Mason have kids that are quite magical? 3


Mason and Alex had been dating for a year and five months which was the longest relationship Alex had ever been in, but now this single moment would change all of that, make it as if it never ever happened, as if it didn't matter.

Alex painstakingly placed her right hand on the power transfer orb in the middle of the room along with her brothers Justin and Max who stood next to her.

"Are you ready?" Jerry said as he held on the lever that would cause Max, and Alex to be reaped of their powers that would then become Justin's.

"Let's do this." Max said as he smiled at Justin who was elated, but then there was Alex who was fighting hard to hold back tears as she put on her "I couldn't care less." look to fool her family.

"Alright, here we go." Jerry said as he did the honors and pulled down on the lever while Alex and Max felt their powers get drained out of the bodies as they watched the streams of magic enter Justin.

"Congratulations son." Jerry said as he hugged his eldest son Justin who was beaming brightly.

"Thanks Dad." He said as Jerry handed him the wizard robe, the book of forbidden spells and the family wand.

"Now, let's get back to the house. There's a surprise waiting for you." Jerry said as Justin flashed us back to our loft where Mom, Harper, Zeke, Uncle Kelbo, Aunt Megan, and Mason were waiting for the news.

"Justin won the wizard competition!" Jerry exclaimed as everyone congratulated him and showered him with their praise which gave me time to quickly run off with Mason to the terrace.

"I-I'm sorry." Alex said as she buried her face in his chest. She'd never felt more disappointed in herself than at that moment when she had to face Mason and tell him that they couldn't be together, and all because of her.

"I just couldn't beat him I tried my hardest." Alex said as she broke down.

"It'll be okay." Mason said as he said as he looked in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's not going to be okay. The Wizard counsel will never let us be together! And I can't be _just _friends with you Mason. I love you." She said as she wiped away her tears and

"We'll make this work Alex. I promise." Mason said as he kissed her passionately, as if he thought it might be the last time he'd ever get to feel her lips on his, which was a possibility now that Alex was just merely a mortal. The two quickly pulled away from each other when they heard the sound of the door to the terrace opening.

"I'm sorry Alex." Harper said as she hugged her tightly.

"I-it's okay…. I wasn't trying that hard anyways. Mason and I are fine with being just friends." Alex lied as Harper gave her a bit of a solemn smile.

"That's good to hear. Aren't you going to come in? Justin is just about to give his _thank you _speech." Harper said as Alex nodded.

"Yeah I'll be in a minute." Alex said as Harper made her way inside.

"Mason, we both know we can't be without each other. So we have to find a way around the Wizard council." Alex pleaded as she kissed the boy chastely and turned to re-enter the house.

After at least an hour of Justin rambling on about how happy he was about winning, his speech had came to an end and the family then turned their attention to Mason, and Alex who were sitting at the dining table the whole time wordlessly.

"I thought you and Mason broke up, Alex." Theresa said referring to how Mason hadn't been seen at the Russo residence for at least a month, but that was all a part of Alex's plan just in case she didn't win.

"Yeah, we did, but we decided we could handle being just friends." Alex said reassuringly.  
>"I'm very proud of you mija." She said as she kissed Alex on the forehead, and returned to find Uncle Kelbo standing next to her smashed teal lamp.<p>

"Ay dios mio." Theresa groaned as she went for the broom and gave Jerry a look as if to say _Get him out of here_.

"Well I think that was enough fun for tonight. Thanks for coming everyone." Jerry said as everyone said their goodbyes and began to leave, but before they did Megan made her way over to Alex.

"What happened kid? I thought you'd win for sure." Aunt Megan said as Alex simply shrugged.

"Things happen." Alex said as Megan dryly chuckled at that.

"We're two of a kind Alex. We don't accept defeat, remember?" Aunt Megan said before she gave Alex a quick hug and left the Russo residence. Now the only others who were left were Harper who was talking with Justin and Max in the lair, and Mason who was by Alex's side in the dining room.

"We're going to my room." Alex said as looped Mason's hand in hers and dragged him up the stairs.

"Okay, but make sure your door stays open Alex." Theresa warned.

"My suitcase is under the bed." Alex said when they reached her room as she pulled all her clothes in her closet off their hangers.

"Alex what are you doing?" Mason asked as he pulled the black suitcase with a yellow 'A' in a circle painted in the middle out from under the bed.

"I need to get out of here. Now put this stuff in there." Alex said as she through a massive amount of clothes at Mason who did as he was told and neatly packed them as Alex started throwing shoes and her makeup kit at Mason who grabbed them quickly before they hit the ground due to his animal like reflexes.

"Alex are you sure you want to do this?" Mason asked.

"It's something I _have_ to do there is no other option." She said as took down a box from the highest shelf in her closet.

From the box she removed her diary, one hundred dollars, a picture of her family on vacation, a picture of Mason, and her and lastly a picture of her and Harper at her quinceñera. Alex quickly put the pictures in the side pocket of her suitcase, and zipped it up.

"This is the plan. Just act like you're going to leave and I'll come back up here and take the fire escape out. Got it?" Alex asked as the British werewolf as he shook his head in agreement and headed downstairs with Alex by his side.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Russo." Mason said when he bumped into Jerry and Theresa on his way downstairs.

"You're leaving early." Theresa said.

"Yes, it'd be quite rude of me to stay any longer, and can you let Justin know I said congratulations again." Mason said before left the loft as the door clicked behind him.

"You're being really mature about this Alex I am really proud of you." Theresa said as she left what she was doing and drew Alex into a hug.

"Yeah…" Was all Alex could say as she reflected on all the good times she'd had with her family no matter how dysfunctional they were.

"I love you mom and you too dad." She said as she held her parents closer to her.

"Our little girl is growing up." Jerry remarked as they let go of Alex who was close to tears but tried her hardest to hide it.

"I-I'm going to go see what Justin, Max, and Harper are up to." Alex said as she quickly excused herself and entered the lair to find Justin fiddling with the family wand.

"Having fun?" Alex asked a bit bitterly as Justin quickly put the wand away.

"Sorry… I know you wanted to win, but since you're not with Mason I gave it my best shot" Justin said as Alex sighed.

"You deserved it you won fair and square Alex." said as she gave her brother a hug for the first time in a long time.

"I love you guys." She said as she beckoned to Harper and Max to join in a group hug which she would protest any other time.

"Aw Alex, I knew you had a soft side." Harper joked as Alex smiled lightly at that, Harper was one of the things she would miss most about Waverly Place.

"Well that's enough gooeyness for one day. I'm going to my room." Alex said more in character as she left the lair with a heavy heart as she ran up the spiral stairs and to the window in her room to find Mason patiently waiting there for her.

"Heads up!" She called as she through her suitcase and walked out onto the fire escape that she'd scaled so many times before.

"Goodbye Waverly Place." Alex said as she intertwined her fingers in Mason's and began walking down the crowded streets.


End file.
